Raketenstart
"As the clock takes a new turn, Lukas and his friends are sent to where it began. And where it ends." ''- Official description of Raketenstart from Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC: Generations .'' Raketenstart '(German for ''Rocket Launch') is the nineteenth Zombies map and concludes the two part storyline included in the Generations DLC. Raketenstart occurs in a Group 935 Mission Control Center named 'Der Raum-Brücke' in 1978. Background Raketenstart 'concludes the two part storyline included in the Generations DLC. Marlis Alexander, Selina Hopf, Jason Volk and Lukas Richtofen make their return from the previous map Höllenloch, with Samantha Maxis also returning as a non-playable character. The map is based on a far more open scale much unlike it's predecessor, and has a similar, but far larger, design to Town. The map also introduces a new Wonder Weapon: ''The Burning Inferno', and also brings back the 'Blitz-Kugel. ' Weapons Starting Weapons: *M1911 *3 Semtex *Knife Off-wall Weapons: *M14 (500 points) *Olympia (500 points) *B23R (1000 points) *AK-47u (1200 points) *AN-94 (1200 points) *Remington 870 MCS (1500 points) *Mini-Uzi (1500 points) *M134 Minigun (10000 points) *Galvaknuckles (6000 points) *Claymore (1000 points) *Bowie Knife (3000 points) *4Fragmentation Grenades (500 points) *Tommy Gun (1500 points) Mystery Box Weapons: *Five-Seven *Python *Executioner *Chicom CQB *FAL *SMR *Type 25 *Commando *M8A1 *Galil *S12 *M1216 *SPAS-12 *DSR-50 *Barrett M82A1 *HAMR *RPD *RPG *War Machine *Crossbow *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun (Wonder Weapon) *Ray Gun Mark 2 (Wonder Weapon) *Monkey Bombs (Wonder Weapon) *Blitz-Kugel (Wonder Weapon) *Leg-Breaker (Wonder Weapon) *The Burning Inferno (Wonder Weapon) *Time Bomb (Wonder Weapon) The Burning Inferno The Burning Inferno stars as the new exclusive Wonder Weapon for Raketenstart. The gun requires no search for parts and is availavle effective immediately from all random boxes. It acts as an 'air gun', pumping out extreme amounts of air with harsh force, but mixed with flames to cause a burning inferno, hense the name. If it overheats, you must wait for it to cool down before using again. Enemies The map feautures multiple types of Zombies, and a new boss. Zombies *Scientist Zombies (Wear lab coats . Run quickly and pack a hard punch) *Mechanic Zombies (Wear hard hats and protective suits. Run slower than average, but have pack a hard punch and have lots of health) *Civilian Zombies (Wear basic attire. Standard Zombies) Mini-Boss *Jumping Jacks (Every 6/7 rounds) Boss *Edward Richtofen 'Zombiefied' (Edward Richtofen is unlocked as a main boss when the Easter Egg is completed) Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive (1500 points) *Juggernog (2500 points) *Stamin-Up (2000 points) *Speed Cola (3000 points) *Mule Kick (4000 points) *Tombstone (2000 points) *Doubley-Woubley (3500 points) *Double-Jugger (5000 points, must already have Juggernog) Double-Jugger stars as the new Perk-a-Cola, and after buying Juggernog, will allow you to go back and purchase it again, but for 5000 points, allowing you to take 10 hits before going down. Easter Eggs Small Easter Eggs *At the spawn you will see a photo of the previous map Höllenloch *Samantha Maxis will continously narrate the map. *Finding all teddy bears will play a narrative sung by the Demonic Announcer: As the clock turns, Whilst the world burns, Father and son clash, The undead begin to slash, This is where it began, And this is where it will end. Main Easter Egg 'Like Father, Like Son' *Samantha Maxis ask you activate 4 control panels scattered throughout the map. Once activated, she will then ask you to find a key card and open a locked steel door near the edge of the map. Doing this will allow you access to the Launch Room, where you must 4 green targets, causing the room to lock. Once the room is locked, you must face and survive a wave of zombies. Once completing the wave, shutters will open, allowing you to watch a Group 935 shuttle take off, and coincidently, explode mid-air, stopping the MDP reaching the Moon for research, and destroying it at the same time. *Once doing this, the radio will fuzzle and crackle, with Richtofen shouting angrily 'The MDP is destroyed, f**k this, it's time!' Though off screen, Richtofen injects himself with a liquidized version of Element 115 , allowing him control of his 'Zombiefied' body. After this, you must attack and kill Richtofen, thus ending the storyline of 'Generations'. Samantha will say calmy in joy 'You have saved us. You have saved us all.' Achievements *Feelin' Lucky, Punk? (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use Double-Jugger *Burn Baby Burn (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Zombies with the Burning Inferno *Deja Vu (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Time Bomb *Poems (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Activate all teddy bears *The End of the Beginning (100 / Gold Trophy ) - Save the future Trivia *This map ends the two part storyline in the Generations DLC *The storyline sees the maps Moon , TranZit , Die Rise and Buried become uncannon. *Misty, Stuhlinger, Marlton and Russman have now not met in the Paradox Universe of Zombies. Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Featured Creations